Halloween Lust
by lovelessx4eva
Summary: When Kisshu is given a strange powder called LUST AQUA he decides to visit Ichigo on Halloween night. But the Lust aqua isn't quite what it seems. Where could Kish's evil little plot go wrong?


"Pai… are you sure this will make her want me?" The perverted alien asked his friends curiously as he looked at the red glittery power in the bottle he had just been given.

"It's called Lust aqua for a reason Kish." The older alien mocked him. "But it will have some side effects…. But overall it will make her want you for a short time. You only need to use a little of the dust. If you like the outcome, keep putting it on her and she'll be yours forever. Just try it first though. It's never been used before."

"Thanks!" The alien grinned evilly, thinking that he'd finally be able to make his Koneko-chan love him. Holding the bottle of dust close to him he teleported outside of the cat girl's house and watched in amazement at the strange monsters and creatures walking around the street in groups.

_What the hell is happening? _He thought to himself, confused with all the different beings he could see. Hiding round the side of the house he watched as a group of the small things waddled towards Ichigo's front door and knocked loudly.

They were giggling with each other and pushing each other playfully. _How can things so sinister sound so cute!? This is bizarre! If they hurt Ichigo…_ His mind trailed off as the front door opened and his eyes locked onto a very cute kitty; a very cute kitty who was wearing a particularly short and saucy devil dress.

"Trick or treat!" The little terrors screamed at her happily. He watched as she held a bowl of out to them and saw the things taking something out of the bowl each. He really was confused. _Maybe it's a human holiday? Give food to the demons and dress up like them?_

His head span from trying to figure out some logical explanations. After awhile of debating he shook it off, knowing that he had something more important and interesting to experiment with. He'd find out about these strange happenings some other time.

Looking in the window he saw her sat alone watching television. _Now is the time to strike._ He thought cunningly.

Quickly he teleported into the room and floated in the air, scattering the red powder above her. He took her by surprise so she didn't have to time to make an escape. Eyes widening she tried to move but it was too late. She'd already been touched by the strange powder and it had sunk inside of her body.

Kish floated to the ground at the opposite side of the room from her and waited to see what her response would be. Looking up slowly she saw him and she started to blush and smile and she bit her lip shyly.

He instantly knew it had worked.

Slowly the alien advanced towards the timid cat girl, eyeing her body hungrily. He'd waited too long for this moment and his body tingled in an anticipated excitement. His hands twitched as he walked closer to her across the room, wanting to touch her body, touch under her dress; touch her everywhere.

His eyes drifted from her rosy pink lips, down to her breasts hidden behind the saucy red devil dress. They looked full and firm, just how he liked them and he felt an aching bulge starting to form in his lower regions.

Eyes scouting lower he examined the dress, which emphasised all of her perfect curves. It flowed gracefully over her slender stomach, her beautiful hips and halfway down her thighs, where the length of soft fabric ended.

This was the first time he had seen her with her hair loose, out of her classic pigtails and he thought that she looked stunning. The growing blush that filled her cheeks as she watched him walk closer made his insides feel all warm and for once in his life he felt wanted; and he was quite sure he knew what she wanted.

Closing the gap between them, he seized her lips in a hungry kiss, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. She let out a tiny gasp and blushed more and shyly started to kiss back, giving him short and timid pecks.

Licking at her bottom lip, he silently begged her to give him access to her luscious mouth and eventually she granted him the permission that he had awaited for so long. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he massaged it against hers and he heard a little moan escape her throat.

He pressed his free hand against the back of her head gently, urging her to deepen the kiss. She applied eagerly, although she still appeared to be nervous. Smirk once again creeping onto his features he let his tongue explore her wet cavern, not wanting to stop until he had memorised all of her unique areas.

Knowing he had to stop, he finished the kiss and pulled away for breath and watched her flushed face as she gasped for air. He smiled and put his hand under her chin, gently tilting it up so she looked into his eyes. _She looks so beautiful right now..._ He thought to himself happily.

She looked at him nervously, unsure of what she should do. "I love you Koneko-chan… I really wish you'd believe me and trust me." Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on her lips, reassuring her that he was telling the truth. He smiled, watching as her eyes lit up in joy.

The alien had never been this close to her before and he was starting to notice small but very new things about her. For example, her hair was extremely silky and smelt of strawberries, thus living up to her name. Her mouth had a very appetising taste to it, something that Kish thought would make any man want to come back for more and her skin was a soft delicious cream colour that he knew only he would get to touch like this.

"I will always love you no matter what." sliding his hand down her neck he saw her eyes widen slightly in recognition of what he wanted to do with her.

Trailing butterfly kisses down her neck, his hand stroked her breast through her dress. She tilted her head back, granting him more access and let out an approving muffled purr that she tried to contain in her throat.

Finding her pulse he started to nip and suck against it seductively, earning another moan from the ecstatic young woman. After making sure that he had left plenty of deliciously red marks, to claim her as his own, he continued to descend down and stopped when he came to the top off her dress.

Taking his free hand he teasingly and slowly stroked down her body until he came to where her sensitive area was. Carefully he gently rubbed where her clit was through her dress in a quick and rhythmic motion.

His mouth started to lick the top of her breasts where the dress wasn't covering. He could feel his seed boiling inside him as he heard her begin to moan loudly and she let out quick ragged breaths as he made the pleasure she was feeling intensify.

Looking up, he kissed her on the lips again and she felt hands beneath her ass, hoisting her up into the air. Carefully he pushed her back against the wall then separated her legs, encircling them around his waist. The cat girl tensed her legs around him tightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, securing the position that she was in.

Using the wall to stabilise her, he took his hands from underneath her and trailed up under her dress and tugged her pants down to her knees. White moisture was already leaking out of her unused hole. Circling his finger around her wet entrance he heard her whimper impatiently and she thrust her hips forwards, trying to make his finger enter her.

"Patience Koneko-chan." He teased her cheekily. She groaned in displeasure.

"I-I don't want to!" Thrusting her hips forwards again, he planted another kiss on her lips.

Taking his wet finger from her opening he rubbed her bundle of nerves in a circular motion and she arched her back towards him, moaning loudly. "Ahhhh… Kish… Please…" She almost screamed at him, feeling the pleasure increasing dramatically.

Hearing her beg and call his name so sexually the crafty alien decided to give her what she wanted and rubbed faster. He inserted two of his digits inside her and pumped them in and out rapidly. Smirking he watched in amusement as she shook her head from side to side, nearing her orgasm.

Grabbing her head with his free hand he held it against the wall, wanting to watch her face as she came. Ichigo's speedy panting and moans were almost sending him over the edge but luckily the alien had a lot of self control although he was finding very hard because of the throbbing bulge in his pants.

He smirked when he heard a loud whimpering moan escape her lips, saw her soft ears pop out from her hair and felt a rush of sticky wetness squirt onto his hand. Closing her eyes an explosive-like expression flooded over her features and Kish gleamed with pride because he knew he was the one to give her that amazing feeling.

They stayed in that position for a while, the alien watching as the red head panted in exhaustion. He brought his hand up to his mouth, licking all of her cum off of his hand, savouring every drop.

"You taste so delicious Koneko-chan…" Leaning forward he kissed her lips, letting her taste herself. She blushed and kissed him back, wanting more of what he had given her.

Carefully he placed her on the ground again and smiled as she clung to him. Legs buckling, she felt dizzy and didn't trust herself to let go of him just yet. Her pants, which had been already halfway down her legs, fell to the floor and slowly she stepped out of them shyly.

The perverted alien kicked them to the corner of the room and proceeded to unzip her sexy little Halloween costume. He smirked as the soft fabric fell to the ground and her slender form was revealed to his eyes only. The only thing that stood between her being fully naked was her bra.

Pushing down on her shoulders, so that they were both kneeling on the floor, Kish dug his teeth into the front of her lace bra and tugged at it, trying to remove it without his hands.

The cat girl watched him, a little startled and worried by his actions.

"WH-Why don't you just take it off?" She asked innocently, face beet red from embarrassment. He chuckled a little.

"It's more fun this way… and it's a sex game." He licked up her chest and to her shoulders where the straps of her bra were and pulled both of them down, one after the other. Moving his face back to the middle of her chest he tugged the cup part downwards and let it fall to her waist.

Getting bored of the game he unclipped the back and pulled it off. Moving back down he gave one of her rosy peaks a little nip and swirled his tongue around the outside. A shiver travelled up Ichigo's spine and once again she arched her back towards him and let out a little gasp that was mangled together with a moan.

Picking her up again, he quickly carried her upstairs and into her room and placed her on her bed lovingly. _This isn't fair! _She thought to herself, annoyed with him. _I'm naked yet he's still fully clothed… _Her eyes narrowed and she gave a cat like mewl and dived on top of him, forcing his baggy top over his head.

"Feisty eh Koneko-chan?" He teased. She rasped and unzipped his trousers and pulled them down. There was only one thing between her and his manhood and that was his boxers. _They have to go,_ her mind screamed in desperation and she reached for them.

A hand stopped her and she felt herself being held down on the bed with a very horny and hot alien leaning over her.

"Kisshu! I want it!" She whined and struggled against his hold, frustrated because she was being withheld from what she wanted most. He looked at her deviously, an idea creeping into his mind.

"Then beg for it." He grinned evilly then kissed her softly but pulled away before she could deepen the kiss. Pouting the red head looked at him cutely.

"P-please?" She struggled against his hold again, desperately trying to break free of his grasp.

"I'm sure you can do better than that," he encouraged cruelly, craftily rubbing his erect manhood against her body through his boxers. Writhing uncomfortably beneath him the sexually frustrated girl whimpered.

"Please Kish! I want you inside me!" She voiced her thoughts, pushing her body against his the best she could.

Smirking he let go of her arms and watched as she shot up, ripping his boxers down momentarily. She froze. A startled blush slowly crept onto her face once again as she stared at the throbbing entity before her. There was only one word to describe it; huge, and that was what snapped her back to reality.

The girl's mind trailed off into a shocked state of worry and fantasy. _Surely that can't fit inside me? It'd hurt. _The virginal girl's mind screamed and she bit down on her lip, afraid of what she should do.

The curious alien watched her reaction carefully, interested in what she thought of his tool and a warm sense of pride lit up inside of him when he saw her gawping at it.

He grabbed hold of her hand and put it on his erection and moved her hand cheekily up and down it's hard shaft, showing her what to do. "Meet my Mr. Man." He joked, almost as if he was introducing her to one of his closest friends. Then he took his hand away from hers, leaving hers still frozen to it.

Blushing Ichigo took the hint and continued to pump him. Taking in a sharp breath Kish tilted his head back slightly, waiting for the pleasure to build up and consume him. A deep moan filled the silent house as she continued to rub and yank at his bulge quicker and like his bulge she could also feel her confidence growing bigger with each thrust she provided him and then a very cunning thought entered her mind. She stopped and watched him eagerly.

He stared at her darkly. "Why'd you stop!? Keep going!" He ordered, irritation evident in his voice. She mewled seductively and leant in and kissed him deeply.

"Patience Kish." She mocked him, reusing what he had said to her earlier. The alien wasn't amused in the slightest. He wanted to cum; no he needed to cum and this certain little girl that he loved was choosing to tease him instead of giving him what he needed.

"I won't be patient! Keep going!" He barked, not happy with the situation she had put him in.

Taking the tone of his voice as a final warning she decided to comply to his wishes, but instead of continuing to pump him she mewled and licked the tip of it a couple of times. Without meaning to his body automatically thrust upwards, trying to make her take more of him into her mouth.

"Aaah… S-Suck it!" He demanded and moaned loudly, another jolt of pleasure shooting throughout his body. The horny girl carried on licking it, occasionally taking more and more of it into her mouth, until she was deep-throating him, almost chocking on the rock hard organ.

Sucking hard and quick she kept up a repetitive rhythm. Swirling her saliva around his throbbing length she hummed her mouth on it, vibrating it in her mouth.

The wanting alien tried to contain himself a little while longer but it was proving to be too difficult. He thrusted his hips in timing with her sucks, forcing her to take his whole length into her mouth. She was driving him over the edge.

Not long after he moaned, releasing all of the hot seed into her mouth and he removed his manhood. She swallowed the creamy fluid eagerly and panted, trying to catch her breath. The perverted young man gasped for air from his explosive orgasm.

He watched her for a little while. He knew exactly what he wanted and he was going to get it. _Too bad this mew aqua love dust doesn't last forever…_ He thought to himself. _But I do have enough for a whole lifetime._An evil smirk crossed his face but disappeared quickly and he saw her watching him with interest.

The alien's now limp 'friend' had already became hard again at the thought of having her forever and his eyes trailed back down her body and to her opening, wanting to inspect how moist and wanting she still was. Very wet by the look of it.

A creamy white substance was still dripping out of her damp cavern and he leant forwards again, licking it all up, wanting to taste more of her. Ichigo moaned, then whimpered in displeasure when he brought his mouth away from her. Instead he pushed against her chest softly, forcing her to lie down and climbed on top of her.

Stroking her soft ears he rubbed his length against her opening, teasing her and watched as she squirmed and thrusted her hips towards him from beneath him. A loud and continuous purr filled the silent room and she pushed her breasts against his chest in an attempt to make him enter her. A whining noise escaped the cat girl's lips and she stared into his eyes.

"Please!" He chuckled at her desperation, then, without warning, plunged his stiff, large member inside her tight little hole.

Shutting her eyes she gave a hurt little squeak and wriggled slightly, trying to get comfortable and adjusted and trying to take the pain away. It was the innocent girl's first time and with the alien being as large as he was, it hurt like hell.

Pulling his hips back he gave another thrust inside her and felt bad when he saw her writhe and whimper beneath him in pain. He stopped for a while, letting her get adjusted to the new feeling. Stroking her soft cheek he gazed longingly into her eyes.

"Do you want to continue?" He knew she'd say yes due to the blue aqua's lust magic but he couldn't help but ask anyway. Nodding she tried to relax her body again. After a short pause he began to thrust faster, in and out, continuously.

Her cries of pain slowly began to die down as she got used to him penetrating her, and her newly released fluid allowed him to slide in and out of her quicker and easier. It wasn't long until her loud painful cries transformed into ecstatic moans and screams of pleasure.

Kisshu watched her. He watched her panting fast, he watched her perfect chest rise and fall quickly and he watched her head darting from side to side as she was about to cum. Another wonder-filled look flooded over her features and she gasped and moaned loudly.

"Ahhhh K-Kish…" He dug his fingers into her sides and tilted his head back as her came after her. Both of them lay there, panting from what they had put there bodies through. The happy man looked at her. _I finally did it with her._ _Now she's mine forever… She loves me..._

"I love you Koneko-chan."

The cat girl smirked a devious smirk. "I don't love you… You were just a good fuck to pass the time." She pushed him roughly away from her, stood up and put her clothes back on casually.

The alien gawped at her, unable to believe what had just come out of her mouth. It took quite a while to process in his brain.

"WH-Why!? Why won't you love me!? Your supposed to love me!" He screamed angrily. She cast him a glare from the other side of the room before walking out the door.

"Your annoying." Slowly, after a few minutes the disappointed young man got changed again and teleported sadly back to the spaceship.

Perhaps this was what the older alien had meant about 'side effects' Sure it was a lust spell… but that's all it would do. Make her want sex, and nothing else. The alien slumped down into his bed and pulled the covers over his head feeling hurt inside. _This is probably what Ichigo feels like whenever I kiss or touch her… Used. I'll never touch her like that again… I need another way to make her love me._ Closing his eyes he drew in a sharp breath as hot moisture leaked out from behind his eyes. _I'll never use lust aqua again._


End file.
